The Princess of the Earth
by SailorMew4
Summary: After Galaxia was defeated Serena is being plagued with dreams from the past. When mysterious Sailors appear looking for a certain target. But who is this target and how does it relate to the past?
1. The Enemy Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor will I ever I just own my OCs

**Author's Note: I'm a new writer so try not to be too hard on me.**

_**Enjoy my Moonies!**_

* * *

On this cool summer's night nothing was moving except for the tossing and turning of our young hero. Serena Tsukino.

It has been a few years since Galaxia's defeat. In fact Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina just graduated very recently. Things were calm in Tokyo however not for our blonde heroine. Ever since Chaos was defeated Serena had recurring dreams of her past but they all seemed… different in a way.

Serena was having one right now in fact. She was tossing and turning shuffling her blankets all over. When the blanket fell off a black shadow shrieked from under it.

"Ugh! Honestly Serena watch where you put things!" yelled Luna as her eyes twitched in annoyance. Luna's red eyes then noticed that Serena was still fast asleep. The annoyance then turned into a concerned look as Luna bit a piece of blanket and dragged as much as she could to cover Serena up for the night.

Serena then whimpered in her sleep as she whispered the name, "Kohana." Before she turned to the side.

"Kohana?" repeated Luna as she tilted her furry head to the side. "Now who in Selene's name is Kohana?"

* * *

On the next day Serena was back to her original bubbly self as she walked to the Crown's Arcade. Luna was close behind before she stopped Serena in her tracks by speaking.

"Serena what were you dreaming last night?" asked Luna still remembering the name Kohana in her head.

"Uh to be honest I don't remember. Though it must have been pretty bad if my room ended up looking like hurricane went through it," replied Serena as she tried to recall what exactly happened the night before.

"So you don't remember Kohana?" asked Luna checking to see if Serena remembered at least that.

"Kohana? I'm not sure about you but I _definitely _don't know anyone by that name," answered Serena which made Luna starting to question who this Kohana is.

When Serena and Luna arrived at the arcade they bumped into girl who was leaving the arcade. They both then fell with a loud THUMP as they saw the girl. The girl had long brown hair in the same hairstyle as Serena and shiny sky blue eyes. She was about Serena's age but yet Serena never seen her before but who could miss a girl with her hairstyle in this city.

"Oh I so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," apologized the girl as she picked up Serena from the ground and dusted her clothes off. "There we go. Good as new. Again sorry."

"No problem," said Serena not noticing the girl was running off already. "Better ask Andrew who that was."

When they entered the arcade they went to the booth that showed the group. Amy was reading one of her classic book titles but smiled when she saw Serena. Raye looked a bit a little annoyed, but that's not new, when Serena came in. Lita and Mina were gossiping away like little schoolgirls as Artemis was looking very . Then of course Darien was smiling charmingly at Serena as she sat down next to him.

"It's about time Meatball Head," complained Raye.

"Sorry I bumped into someone at the door," apologized Serena.

"Oh you mean Rose?" asked a new voice. It was Andrew who conveniently just walked by their booth.

"Is that her name?" asked Serena thinking that she just missed something.

"Yeah. Her name is Rose Hara. She lived in Japan until age 4 then moved to Europe until she 8. Then lived in America until she turned 16 where she went back to Japan but in a different district now she lives in Juuban," explained Andrew which gave him some odd looks at how he knows so much.

"Um Drew how do you know all that?" asked Lita in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Oh she just applied for a job and that was on her application," answered Andrew as he showed the application.

Everyone looked at the application one by one.

"Wow it says her IQ is 145 that's impressive," commented Amy as she passed it to Raye.

"Hey look she's a Meatball Head like Serena," said Raye as she showed her profile picture and passed it to Lita

"It says that she lives with four guys but none of them are related. Hmm I wonder if they are cute," wondered Lita as Mina went and looked where Lita was looking.

"Really! Wonder why she lives with them?" questioned Mina then Serena yanked the paper as she and Darien looked at it.

"It says that at age 8 her dad was in a plane crash and her mother died from childbirth so her father's best friend's son adopted her and didn't leave her side even when moving. Then she met an orphan boy that she became best friends with and he became a older brother figure then he started living with them. Then when they moved to America the two other boys that were also orphans were adjusted in the family," explained Darien on the typed up page that was connected to application.

"She wrote _all _that?" questioned Serena as she the page.

"Yeah she said that every time she applies for job the boss thinks that she was whore or something like that so nowadays she has to explain," answered Andrew.

"She definitely went into detail though," commented Amy as she saw the long application.

"So do you think I should hire her because no offense but this girl seems overqualified to work at an arcade," requested Andrew.

"Yes!" yelled Mina and Lita in unison.

"Oh come on you two just want to meet the guys she lives with," said Raye getting slightly peeved off.

"Maybe," said Mina and Lita in unison as they smiled like the Chesire Cat.

Then a scream was heard from the outside as a crowd of people was running.

"Go ahead I'm done talking," said Andrew as he walked away.

They all ran out and went into the nearby alley.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran out to see a girl in a Sailor fuku. Her age looked around 19. She had long white hair and pale grey eyes. Her Sailor fuku constituted a white skirt with a black back bow and a sky blue chest ribbon with black broach. Her collar was white with one black stripe. She also wore long white boots with black lining.

She seem to be looking through the crowd for young girls.

"Damn it! None of these are her!" she yelled as a strong wind blasted from behind her.

"How dare you scare young girls who are still pure. In the name of Moon I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Oh looky here it's young Princess Serenity and her prince and guardians. How interesting," said the Sailor Guardian.

"How did you who we were?" questioned Venus getting her chain ready.

"Silly Venus. I mean no harm for _now _anyway. But my target isn't here so farewell then but I shall leave a gift for my target if you're here," said the Sailor Guardian as she teleported away but she left white rose with steel tipped thorns.

When the Guardian left none of the our Scouts noticed the shadowy figures from another alley disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

A.N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Princess of the Earth. Andrew does know about their identities since I find it weird he has yet to connect the dots about how his best friend is Tuxedo Mask and that Luna and Artemis literally use the arcade for a base!

Here are their ages.

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina: 18

Darien: 21


	2. Plans Revealed! Masked General Friend or

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor will I ever I just own my OCs

**Author's Note: I understand that the story sounds a lot alike the story **"_**The Lunar Princess of Earth"**_ **it's one of my fav stories but I'm not plagiarizing the story even if the beginning sounds like it but it's because I was inspired by the concept but I have my own ideas added into this story that **_**will **_**make the plot very different. **

**So here is Chapter 2: Plans Revealed! Masked General Friend or Foe?**

_**Enjoy my Moonies!**_

* * *

For the first time in who knows how long Serena wasn't plagued with dreams she didn't stir or toss &amp; turn in the bed. She slept calm as the moonlight from the white glowing crescent moon shined through her bedroom window.

* * *

"How odd to leave a white rose behind?" questioned Amy as the Sailor Scouts looked at the rose together in the booth at the the arcade.

"It is strange that they didn't even pick a fight either," replied Lita as she recalled the confrontation from the day before.

"Did the fire show you anything Raye?" asked Mina thinking Raye would have the answer.

"Uh no," lied Raye. In truth when she asked the fire, when she showed the rose to it, the fire only showed a image of Mina's past self, Princess Minako, and Kunzite for an unknown reason.

"Well we can't just sit here and speculate this all day there is a new enemy now so first priority is find out what they want," said Luna.

"Luna is right we have to be very careful we don't know anything about this enemy at the moment," agreed Artemis.

It was silent until Mina asked, "Hey has anyone seen Serena or at least Darien today?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"That Meatball Head probably got distracted."

Then the couple in question finally arrived in the arcade along with the girl that Serena bumped into the day before. Rose Hara.

"Thanks again for showing me the arcade I swear my friend Justin is right about me being a featherbrain. For crying out loud I can't even remember the place I got hired at," rambled Rose. She then laughed at her own idiocy.

"It was no trouble at all Rose. I hope you enjoy working here," said Darien as he smiled at the bubbly brunette.

"Yeah. Who knows maybe you and I will be greatest of friends," said Serena as she and Darien sat at the booth.

"Definitely," agreed Rose as she went walked to counter where Andrew was waiting at.

"Sooo I'm guessing you were showing Rose here," said Mina stating the obvious.

"Yep she got lost when we were coming back from his place," answered Serena.

"Huh, didn't you say that a 145 IQ was impressive?" questioned Lita to Amy.

"Yes I did. It's almost at genius level for an average person," replied Amy.

"Maybe she had blonde moment like you two," teased Raye to her blonde friends.

"Hey!" yelled the blondes in question defensively.

"You know Pyro you should take some kind lessons from Rose she is as sweet as gumdrop," retorted Serena until…

"Why you self-absorbed egotistical conceited man!" yelled Rose at a customer. He has wheat blonde hair and green eyes as smug smile was playing on his lips.

"Looks like your sweet gumdrop turned sour," said Raye as they all watched the argument.

"Well I rather be that than some Truffle Head like yourself miss," replied the customer.

"Oh you are so lucky that I can hurt any customers," said Rose through her teeth.

"Ohh you actually work here and I thought you were so dumb you couldn't get a job even in an arcade," said the customer.

Rose was shaking in anger as she held in it but she took a deep breath and turned away from the customer and walked away. However when she arrived in the employee's room and shut the door everyone in the arcade then heard a yell of anger as the sound of metal screeching which made everyone covered their ears. When Rose came back she gave Andrew a bent metal tray.

Andrew holding the tray tightly as he asked," Are you okay?"

"Just send me the bill," mumbled Rose as she grabbed another tray and walked around other customers.

"It's official someone has worse temper than Raye," said Mina to which everyone including Raye agreed.

* * *

When they all were walking to the Shrine there was a scream at the Elementary School.

"It might be the enemy we have to check it out," said Luna as the Scouts went into the nearby alley and transformed.

When they arrived many kids were running from it but the two kids that the Scouts noticed was Rini's best friends when she came Melody and Kelly. When Melody bumped into Sailor Moon.

"Oh Sailor Moon it was terrible an evil Sailor Scout barged in the school and starting destroying it saying if somebody doesn't come out soon she destroy it!" cried Melody as she held tightly on Sailor Moon's skirt.

"Don't worry we'll stop her," said Sailor Moon as they all ran into the school. When they looked around they found the mysterious Scout from before outside.

"Damn again! None of those were her!" yelled the Sailor Guardian in white she then shrugged as a ball of wind appeared in her hand. "Well might as well destroy this place so I know she wasn't here."

"Stop right there! How dare you think of destroying the sacred place of education! In the Moon I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Moon to which made her get a few odd looks.

"Like _you _actually got any from when you were in school?" questioned Mars.

Sailor Moon then gave the Scout in question a glare but before she could retort something back Mercury said, "We don't have time to argue right now."

"Right," agreed Sailor Moon as she turned to enemy Sailor Guardian. "Now who are and what do you want!"

"Well if you must know Serenity. I'm Sailor Aeris the Sailor Scout of the new and improved Dark Kingdom ruled by the Chaos revived… Queen Beryl," explained Aeris.

"Chaos? I thought he was gone!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Gone? No no no just sealed dear Serenity though he told us that he revived Beryl with the little strength he has right now," replied Aeris.

"Now what is that what he wants _now_?," asked Sailor Moon.

"I can explain that Sailor Moon," said a new voice. Everyone turned to see a shadowy figure under a nearby tree. No one could see who it was but it was obvious it was male by the tone of the voice.

"Show yourself now!" yelled Venus but the figure did not move.

"Calm yourself Venus, I'm merely just going to explain. You see both her and I want the same thing but we are not same side if that was what you thinking. We want a girl," said the figure.

"Doesn't every guy?" said Jupiter sarcastically.

He chuckled as he then explained, "Very amusing Jupiter, but no this girl is special. Though she holds beautiful dreams and resembles the beauty of a flower. The thing we want is a crystal. Though it is not strong as the Silver Crystal you hold or the Golden Crystal that your Prince holds but much stronger than any planetary crystal your protectors hold. So Aeris why don't you just run along our target isn't here."

She gave the mystery man a hard glare as she teleported away. The mystery was about to turn away and run too until…

"Wait so that means you're on our side right?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No. Even though I said I wasn't on her side doesn't mean I'm on your side either," answered the figure.

"Wait before you go who are?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I guess you could call me the Masked General," answered Masked General as he disappeared into the shadows. Though while the Scouts watched Masked General disappear no one noticed the pair of blue eyes watching them from the distance as they disappear as quick as the wind.

* * *

**A.N: **Okay we get more in depth with the enemy how did you guys enjoy that. I won't say what Aeris means or that will give away future chapters but _if_ you want a spoiler send me a PM then I explain. Oh tell me if guys want to meet this Justin boy that Rose mention in the next chapter in the reviews.

Here are more ages:

Sailor Aeris: 18, I know it said 19 but that was a typo I missed before I uploaded.

Rose: 18

Masked General: Unknown.


	3. Sailor Incendia Enters and Rose's Tragic

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor will I ever I just own my OCs

**Author's Note: Okay to clear up confusion if there is any when I write Sailor Scout that means the actual Scouts like the Inners and Outers while Guardian means a Sailor that is either unknown or evil. Also read the A.N at the end please!**

**Here is Chapter 3: Sailor Incendia Enters and Rose's Tragic Love Story**

_**Enjoy my Moonies!**_

* * *

Rose was waiting at the outside of the apartment building that Darien lives in. Since she liked walking with Serena and Darien she doesn't why she feels so comfortable with them maybe it was because they were the only people she got to know other than her roommates. She then glanced at pink colored card that was in her hand. The card was at her door in the morning said it was from a secret admirer as her cheeks turned pink.

"Oooh I wonder who wrote this," quietly squealed Rose as her mind drifted elsewhere as her eyes then gleamed with hope. "Could it be from him." Then as she about to drift deeper in fantasy land a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hey Rose what's up," greeted Serena with a smile on her face. Her eyes then darted to card then smiled like Cheshire Cat. "What's this?"

"Nothing Serena," said Rose quickly as her cheeks turned red.

"Oh then if it's nothing I'll just take quick peek," said Serena as she yanked the card out Rose's hand and started reading away.

"Serena please don't read it!" begged Rose.

"Just a few more words and….. done!" said Serena as she gave it back. "It's cute you have a secret admirer."

"It's cute but not romantic. I _like _getting a secret admirers like any other girl but I _love _guys who are straightforward at confessing their feelings," explained Rose but was secretly lying she enjoys any type of thing where the male sex shows interest in her.

"I completely agree," agreed Darien finally speaking aloud as Rose jumped. "A person should confess instead hide."

"Ha! You should talk who's the guy that always made fun of me just so he could talk. Hmm oh yeah that was _you,"_ said Serena sarcastically.

"Wait you guys used to argue?" questioned Rose as she tilted her head like a little puppy begging for food.

"All the time," answered Darien and Serena in unison.

"Wow you guys look like the perfect couple I can't imagine you guys arguing," admitted Rose with shock.

Darien and Serena looked at each as they both started laughing.

"Oh the stories we could tell you!" laughed out Serena.

"On the way Serena I'm going to late for work!" yelled Rose as she dragged the laughing couple to the arcade.

* * *

Meanwhile in a unknown location held Sailor Aeris in a throne room of some sorts with three other shadowy figures while Queen Beryl sitting at her throne as man was standing next to her. He had light brown and cold green eyes and wore a shiny silver armor. He looked around 20.

"Have any of you made progress on getting the girl or crystal?" asked Queen Beryl as she stared down at the four figures.

"No my Queen we all looked all over the young child," said Aeris as she none of the figures looked up at Queen Beryl. Then Beryl's eyes looked annoyed and slightly angry.

"_Young_? Girls what age were looking for exactly?" asked Beryl with a tight but was still showing some anger.

"You said that the girl died at age 10 back then so we were looking for girls around 10," answered Aeris fearfully.

Beryl then turned to the man with a smirk and said, "Did you hear that Takehiko they were looking for a child." Her face then showed full on anger. "You fools! The girl is no longer 10 right now she should be 17 or 18!"

"You have our deepest apologizes Queen Beryl," apologized Aeris as the others just laughed quietly.

"Oh Aeris you're the only one who didn't know the others figured it out long ago," said Beryl as she saw the scared expression on Aeris.

"Please my Queen I have valuable information," begged Aeris this got everyone's attention as they looked at her.

"Which is?" asked Beryl.

"I truly think that our target is in Japan for you see both a masked man and the Sailor Scouts want her so logically she must be in Japan," explained Aeris.

"So those Scouts are still there," whispered Beryl as she turned to the girls. "Good job Aeris you delayed your death date by telling us that. You hear that girls stop looking where you are and start looking in Japan."

All figures nodded at the notion as one figure stood up to show her face. She had long brown hair with slightly curled bangs and midnight blue eyes. Her Sailor fuku constituted a red skirt and collar with one stripe and orange back and chest bows with a dark red broach in the middle the chest bow. She also wore red boots with white lining. She looked around 18.

"Queen Beryl I, Sailor Incendia, think it is best if only one of us goes and look for girl so none of those Sailor Scouts gets suspicious of our activity and _if_ one of us gets killed you still have the rest of us _and_ I volunteer myself to do it today my Queen," said Sailor Incendia as she gave a smug smile toward Aeris.

"Very well Incendia," agreed Beryl as Incendia disappeared from the location.

* * *

When they arrived at the arcade the customer from the day before was there in front of it.

"Ashton!" yelled Rose as her cheerful mood turned angry.

"Hey Truffle Head," he greeted now that Serena and Darien got a better look at him he looked about 20. "By the way you know I prefer being called Ash."

"Yeah I know but you don't deserve to be called Ash to me by the way you treat me now," sneered Rose as she went quiet while blushing then walked away but mumbled, "I called you Ash when you were nice."

"So you know Rose?" asked Serena stating the obvious.

"Yeah we used go to high school together but now she just shuts me out for a reason," answered Ash with a clearly confused tone.

"Maybe you did something that got her really mad at you. Like when was the first time you called her Truffle Head," suggested Serena.

"I always called her that ever since I met her so I highly doubt that was the reason," said Ash as he sighed. "Tell her I said bye."

"Aww Ash has a crush on Rose," gushed Serena.

"How'd you figure that?" questioned Darien.

"One he nicknamed her Truffle Head, and two he sighed when she left," explained Serena.

"That doesn't explain anything," replied Darien.

"Oh you just don't get it Darien," said Serena as they walked in the arcade.

When they entered Mina rushed toward the couple and was shaking Serena.

"Serena give me details!" shrieked Mina as she continued to shake her.

"What details?" replied Serena.

"The details between Rose and that guy outside. Was that one of her roommates or what?" asked Mina.

"I'll tell you when you stop shaking me," said Serena getting more dizzy. Mina then made an apologetic look and stopped.

"So details," said Mina as she dragged her to the booth with everyone else.

"The guy doesn't live with her and his name is Ash and apparently Rose hates his guts," said Serena in a complete casual voice.

"Hates him? But he seems so cute and nice just like my old boyfriend," said Lita going into dream land.

"Ha! Nice my behind," commented Rose who just happened to be walking by their booth but venom was clear in her voice.

"Geez why do hate this guy?" asked Raye thinking Rose doesn't seem to be the person to hate someone this much.

"It happened on the last day of high school for Ashton," started Rose as everyone started listening intently.

* * *

A few years before Rose met Serena and Darien her heart was crushed.

"You can do this Rose just go up to Ash and say you love him," assured a sixteen year old Rose. She was waiting behind one of the school buildings as she held a box of chocolates close to her chest. When the wheat blonde boy was in her sight she ran toward him.

"Oh hey Truffle Head," greeted a eighteen year old Ash.

"Look Ash I just too wanted to say thanks for showing me around here for my first year and that I-," said Rose before a girl interrupted her. She had long pale lavender hair and hot pink eyes. She was about Ash's age.

"Hey Ashy sweetie what are you doing here?" asked the girl as she clinged to his arm.

"Nothing. I was just meeting Truffle Head here since she wanted to tell me something," answered Ash as then turned back to Rose. "So you were saying."

"Oh yeah I just wanted to tell you have a good summer," said Rose as she forced a smile but then she remembered something. "Wait a minute didn't I tell you I wanted us to be alone and ask you to _specifically _tell anyone who would interfree not to come until I was done."

"Yeah but I thought it was no big deal to tell my girlfriend," said Ash which made Rose's heart crack.

"You promised though," whispered Rose as she looked down holding back the tears before she looked at Ash with hate in her eyes. "You jerk! You promised me not to tell anyone!"

"Look Truffle Head-," said Ash with sadness in his voice before Rose cut him off.

"Don't call me that! You lose the rights to call me that Ashton!" cried Rose as she turned away and threw the box of chocolates she made on the ground and crushed it with her shoe.

* * *

"And that's why I hate him. A nice guy would keep his promise not flat out break it," said Rose as she finished her tale.

"Now I get it and he never even told you he had a girlfriend some friend he is," agreed Serena as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but I'm over him so no big deal. It's not we were destined to be together," joked Rose as everyone except Mina laughed but luckily for her no one noticed. Rose stopped laughing as she was about to leave to continue to work.

"Wait, Rose how about you hang out with us tomorrow," offered Serena.

"Sure. Just pick me up at my place maybe you guys can meet my roommates," said Rose but she ended with a nervous smile. "Actually maybe you shouldn't meet them."

"Come on how bad could they be?" asked Raye.

"Very bad. The first one is slightly perverted and a huge jokester. The next one is the jealous type, overbearing, and is overprotective. The next one is very shy around girls he doesn't know but I guess once you get to know him he's pretty cheerful and funny. The last the one, oh boy, he barely talks at _all _so there's barely any conversation with him so do you still want to meet them?" asked Rose.

"Sure."

"Beats sitting around doing nothing."

"Yes!"

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you," said Rose as she walked away.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet her roommates. I bet they're gorgeous!" squealed Mina as she fell backwards from excitement in Raye's room.

"I wonder if Rose will be okay if we date them," said Lita.

"Now girls we just graduated we shouldn't be thinking dating now what about college?" asked Amy in a serious tone.

"We could at least start off college with a epic summer romance," said Mina.

Then there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to see a girl about their age with long brown hair with slightly curled bangs and midnight blue eyes. She was standing next to Raye's grandpa.

"Hello there I would like to talk to the girl named Raye Hino," said the girl.

"What for?" questioned Raye thinking this was odd that a stranger came out of nowhere to talk to her.

"Just a simple interview Ms. Hino," said the girl as she held out a notepad.

"Alright," said Raye as she walked with the girl but she gave a look towards the Scouts saying if she takes a long time look for her.

When Raye was walking with the girl to the outside of the Shrine she felt a dark aura around her but she also felt like protecting her. She wanted to keep her guard up around her but silence was annoying her. "So what's your name?"

"Amber," she answered with a hard voice.

When they arrived outside Raye got a sneaking suspicion so she held her transformation stick tightly.

"Well Ms. Hino are you ready," asked Amber with a smirk.

"I'm ready for whatever you have for me," replied Raye.

"Well I don't think you're ready for this," said Amber as she snapped her fingers as her clothes changed into a Sailor fuku to show she was Sailor Incendia.

"Actually I was. Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye as she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Oh, well I was somewhat right you were a part of the Silver Millenium just not my target. Well might as get rid of you," said Incendia as her hand erupted in flames.

"Not if we have say in it," said the familiar voice. It was none other than Sailor Moon with the other Sailor Scouts.

"Oh you're those Sailor Scouts Aeris mentioned well I guess I should introduce myself. Hello I'm Sailor Incendia," introduced Incendia as she made an evil grin. "However none of you are my opponent so you will just have to wait."

Then more flames ignited from her hands as she threw a fireball at the ground near the Scouts which formed a circle out of fire that erupted all around them.

"I'll put it out. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Mercury as she summoned a harp made out of water. She played the harp as water blasted out of it on the fire but the only effect was the fire roaring as it grew larger than before.

"Try put it out as much as you want that fire won't be put out until I say so," said Incendia as she stared down at Sailor Mars.

"Give me your best attack," taunted Incendia.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Mars she summoned a fiery bow and arrow and shot it toward Incendia for her to dodge it.

"_That's_ your best attack it was just flimsy arrow now _this,_" said Incendia as she formed a fiery lance, "is an attack. Fire Lance Strike!"

The fiery lance was headed straight toward Mars with a blinding speed. Mars was about to dodge but a voice in her head said otherwise. "Don't dodge just stand still and I will get rid of it."

Mars was hesitant to listen but something about the voice made her listen when the lance was starting to get really close to her a blast of water that came out of nowhere put it out.

"Who? Who put out my fire only I can put it out," said Incendia fearfully.

Mars then turned to see that whoever put out the lance was putting out the fire around the other Scouts she followed the flow of water to see a shadowy figure in the shade of the tree on the shrine's roof but she could see that the person was wearing a pearl white mask.

"Thanks for saving me and my team," thanked Mars as the figure was about to leave.

"It's the least I could Princess Rei," said the figure as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Princess Rei?" thought Incendia thinking the name sounded familiar to her but she noticed that the Scouts were glaring at her probably waiting to fight. She scoffed at their attitude. "Look I was looking for someone else who obviously isn't here so here is a gift to me to her if she does come."

A blood red rose then appeared in her hand as she tossed in front of the Scouts as she teleported away. While Sailor Mars picked up the rose no one saw the Masked General watching them with interest while he disappear to search for the girl.

* * *

**A.N: SO Reviewers out there here is the chapter questions or as I like to call it Chapter Predictions.**

**So first question since this is my first fanfiction I need your help for future attacks would guys like the English attack or Japanese attack names the explanation in on bio there's a poll open to which can close any time for guests you guys can just send your reply in reviews.**

**Second question any guesses who Rose's roommates are it's kinda obvious actually if you look at my bio.**

**Alright guys please I need you guys to review for this one it's really important you do for this first one at least. I mean you can do the other one but the first is absolutely important. Anyway Review, Fav, Follow and all that good stuff.**

Here are more ages:

Sailor Incendia: 18

Ash: 20


	4. Meet the Four Big Brothers and Elements

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor will I ever I just own my OCs

**Author's Note: Sorry for the super long wait like my god over a year! Life has been messy! Well either way enjoy Chapter 4: Meet the Four Big Brothers and Elements**

_**Enjoy my Moonies!**_

* * *

As Serena and the gang was walking up to the penthouse of the building Rose told is where she lived along with her roommates.

"Serena are you sure this the right room?" asked Amy as she wasn't suspecting Rose who was working part time in Crown's to live in a penthouse.

"It's the only room up here so I'm pretty sure it is," replied Serena as she was about to knock until she heard Rose shout from the inside followed by other voices.

"Zach! Give me back my diary!"

"No way Rosie Posie I want to see some of your juicy details!"

"Zachary Inoue give Rose back her diary!"

"Sorry Kurt but Nick said he was gonna give me 50 bucks if I gave him it."

"Sell out!"

"Nicolas Nakamura you don't bribe your roommates."

"Oh shut up Jaye!"

"Look I don't care if you guys fight it out just be professional when my friends comes over. Got it."

"..."

"I said 'GOT IT!'"

"Yes Rose!"

"Well at least we don't have to worry about being at the wrong room," commented Darien awkwardly as they all felt they heard something they shouldn't have. They nodded in agreement as Mina knocked on the door.

The door then opened with a young man around 20. He had wheat blonde in a ponytail and sea green eyes. He wore a lime green collared shirt and jeans. He then greeted with a smile, "Hi. You must be Rosie's friends please come in."

As each then went in and took off their shoes Amy accidently tripped on the rug and landed on the blonde.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Amy as she quickly tried to pull away then saw his eyes. They were so green that they reminded her of a lush green forest so full life and joy. She never realized she was blushing until she saw him smirk. She then quickly pulled away and went toward the others but as she did she saw a scene of the Moon Kingdom. The blonde quietly sighed in happiness. Her eyes were like an ocean an endless mystery to him and world.

"So where's Rose?" asked Serena awkwardly she didn't know what to say to these guys they looked nice enough.

"Rosie is probably looking for a new place to hide her dairy," commented another blonde though he was older than one that greeted them, perhaps 22 at most. He had icy blue eyes that had a calming feel from them. He wore a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned to show some of his chest and blue jeans. Though his glare toward the younger blonde and brown haired man was anything but unnoticed.

"Geez Jay at least warn us before you give us the cold stare," commented the younger blonde as he immediately blocked his peripheral vision.

"You deserve it Zach. You too Nick," said Jay as he scolded them.

"Geez I was curious," said the brown haired man a little older than Jay at most 23 though it was hard to tell because of his height. He had wavy dark oak brown hair and dark red eyes. He wore a black sweatshirt and white cargo pants.

"That's no excuse Nick. Rose is like a sister. You should never look in her diary," said the last and eldest most likely 29. He had long silver hair and cold grey eyes. He wore grey tank top that showed off his muscular arms and black pants.

"Fine Kurt," grumbled Nick as he stared to the side.

"Serena! Darien! You're here already. I'm sorry for the wait!" apologized Rose as came out in light green dress and white socks with a red rose necklace.

"No problem Rose. Now are you gonna introduce us?" asked Serena as she motioned to her roommates.

"Right. Guys, the girl that said hi is Serena Tsukino."

"Hello there."

"The guy she's with is Darien Shields."

"It's a pleasure."

"The bluenette is Amy Mizuno."

"It's nice to meet you."

"The girl with the black hair is Raye Hino."

"Pleasure."

"The tall brunette is Lita Kino."

"Hey there."

"And the other blonde is Mina Aino."

"Hi!"

Rose then noticed Luna and Artemis not to far from Mina and Serena so she asked, "Aw who's the kitties?"

"Oh this Luna," said Serena holding up Luna as Luna meowed when Rose petted her under the chin.

"And this is Artemis," said Mina as Artemis was petted causing him to purr.

"Hmm odd name for a male cat but can't judge I have a cat of my own. Gaia!" called Rose a chocolate brown female cat came in. She had a forest green eyes and a patch of fur covering her forehead.

"Aww so cute!" fawned Serena as Gaia jumped in her lap.

"Yeah we found her in New York a few days after Jay and Nick moved in with us," added Kurt as he smiled fondly at the memory. Then he remembered something and said, "Rose aren't you gonna introduce to your friends?"

"Oh right. Duh," said Rose as she lightly hit her head from her stupidity.

"First up is Kurtis Oshiro, though we call him Kurt."

"Pleasure to meet all of you."

"Then 'Mr Tough Guy' Nicholas Nakamura however he prefers Nick."

"Rose don't say that!"

"Now Mister Pacifist Jayden Watanabe though Jay is fine."

"I'm not a pacifist. I just prefer peace I did volunteer at shrine you know."

"And last but certainly not least Zachary Inoue however we call him Zach."

"It's nice to meet some of Rose's friends."

Before anyone could say anything a knock came. Rose quickly went over to see the last person she wanted to see….._ever_. It was none other than Ash.

"Get out!" yelled Rose as her sky blue eyes began to cloud with anger.

"Rose, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. Just please forgive me," begged Ash as his sea green eyes were filled with guilt. That looked used to make Rose hug him. Comfort him. And say that she forgives him. Key words: '_used to_'. Now they fill her with more anger. More heartbreak. More hatred for the blonde.

"I'll say it one more Ashton. Leave. _Now_," said Rose as anger began to just drip from her voice.

"Rose..," said Ash as he began to reach out.

Though before he could Rose yelled, "Kurtis!"

Soon the man in question came out. He soon saw the boy and glared an even harsher glare then Rose's. He then said with venom in his voice, "Get out Yamamoto."

"Sigh alright. Sorry to bother," said Ash quietly as he walked morosely.

Rose and Kurt went back in and sat down with the others still seeping with anger till Jay asked, "Who was it?"

"Who do you think?" asked Rose annoyed with his stupid question.

"Just was curious if I was right," confirmed Jay as he took a sip of some green tea he prepared.

"It was Ash?" guessed Zack by her anger that practically radiated from her.

"No shit sherlock," Rose said brusquely as she stood up. "You know what. Thanks to him my day is ruined so you guys can go hang out without. I'm gonna calm a bit."

"Rose are you sure?" asked Amy as she felt that maybe she would feel left out.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Have fun," said Rose as she descended to the stairs to her room.

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind having some fun," said Kurt as he stood up and grabbed Mina's hand as a gentleman. "So Miss. Aino care to join me today?"

Mina's heart immediately began to pound in her chest as she grabbed Kurt's hand though a memory of the Moon Kingdom went her hand when she did. She followed him as she waved bye to her friends.

"So that was quick," commented Lita as she was surprised that Kurt was so forward with an almost complete stranger.

"Yeah he was always the most straight forward out of us. Though when it came to girls he would be last person to ask a stranger out," agreed Nick. He then turned to Lita with hope in his eyes as he said, "Well I can't have him show me up so Lita Kino may I have the honor of you joining this evening?"

Lita turned around to her friends as they nodded as they motioned her to go. Lita then stood up and wrapped her arm with his. Though as she did this a scene of the Moon Kingdom appeared in her mind. She blinked though brushed it off.

"Well Ms Mizuno care to join me as well?" asked Zach as he stood up. Amy blushed as nodded and quietly followed him out the door.

"Ms Hino." Raye quickly whipped her head to the docile blonde. Jay then said, "I hate for you to left out so would you join me in outing?"

He let out a hand but Raye quickly hit it away ignoring the glimpse of the Moon Kingdom. She then replied brusquely, "To be polite I will but don't think I'll do it again this is a one-time thing."

Jay nodded as Raye left the apartment as he closely followed her. Soon Serena looked at Darien and said, "Might as well go too right?"

"Might as well. Come on," said Darien as they walked out they didn't noticed analyzing forest eyes from Gaia.

* * *

Kurt took Mina to a café a little ways from the apartment. He showed her his usual spot which was a corner window spot.

"Wait here Mina as I'll get us some drinks," said Kurt as he went to wait in the line.

As Mina watched him she couldn't help but think back to the memory that appeared earlier. The time that happened to her was when awakened into Sailor Venus so why would come now…. unless. She took a second glance at Kurt realizing who he was.

How was she so blind. He had the same silver hair that made her want to run her hands through them, the cold analytical grey eyes that made her want to gaze into them for an eternity, and the stiff but gentle smile that made her weak in the knees and have to urge to kiss the hell out of him. Kurtis Oshiro was Kunzite. Her other half. Her true love. Her Soul Mate.

When Kurt came back with two chocolate frappuccinos with whip cream for hers. Though that didn't catch her off guard but the dashes of cinnamon on it did only Artemis, her friends, and Kunzite knew she liked cinnamon on her chocolate. She held back tears in her eyes as she didn't want to get her hopes up.

As Kurt took a sip of his drink he raised a brow at how Mina was staring at her drink like she was afraid it was gonna disappear on her. He then teased, "You know your drink isn't gonna disappear right?"

Mina flinched at his voice as she whispered, "I know. It's just. It's just you remind me of someone I knew long ago that I miss very much."

"Ah." Kurt bit the inside of his cheek contemplating if he should say something to Mina. He sighed as he began to say, "Mina I have something to tell-."

He was interrupted by her phone. Mina quickly answered as she said, "Alright I'll be right there."

She stood up as she apologized about the short notice and bid her farewell. He followed where she went before she was out of his sight and sighed at her full drink. He knew where she was going but he couldn't follow her now. No it was too soon.

"You're a coward. Not going after her," a voice in his head said. It was _his_ voice. After ignoring it for five years thinking he would never see her face again. Involving _his_ voice being his past and looking to his future. Forever pushing the voice of the past General in far depths of his mind.

But if that was the case. Why was he getting out of his chair and going the same direction as Mina was. I guess as much as you can ignore the past it just comes back hitting full force.

Starting today he was no longer just Kurtis Oshiro a regular civilian in the everyday life. No. He was also Kunzite. Knight of Purity and Affection. Head of Prince Endymion's Generals.

* * *

Across town in a 50s throwback diner was a fun lunch with Nick and Lita. Lita laughed at the stories had been telling her in fact this was one of his best ones.

"Wait you did what to this guy?" asked Lita as she held back her laughter a bit so he could answer.

"Alright I'll say it again. So this big guy was teasing Rose for her hairstyle that she always wears so I finally get fed up the guy go up to him and say, 'What the hell did you say to her?'. Then he replies, 'Why you defending this chick she ya girlfriend or something?'. So I say, 'No she's my sister,' so that makes him pause then he begins to laugh. I taunt him saying he's all a talk no bite. He then goes for punch but I dodge him and push him back to hit the wall behind me," regales Nick as he watch Lita laugh. He could listen to her laugh all day if he wanted.

"My God that's hilarious. Reminds me when I met Serena," laughed Lita as Nick made a satisfied smile as he motion her to tell him. She calms down before she starts.

"Alright so Serena bumps into this short stack and he says that he's hurt all bad even though he isn't so his buddies began to gang up on Serena and I come in flip these guys and they run like a bunch cowards," regales Lita as Nick begins to laugh.

"Oh I love a girl that can defend herself," says Nick as he laughs not noticing Lita's blush that appears. As he calms down he stirs his chocolate milkshake. Though a little too rough as some splashed on Lita's cheek.

"Oh sorry about that," apologized Nick as Lita shrugged took out her handkerchief to wipe it though she kept missing the spot. Nick finally sighed as he leaned over licked his thumb and wiped it off which caused Lita to blush yet again.

"Geez Lita calm down," scolded Lita mentally praying her blush was gone when Nick sat back down.

"So Lita I was wondering-," said Nick before Lita's phone went off as Lita's smile soon turned to a small frown as she apologized about leaving as she left.

Nick sighed as he pushed back his wavy locks. He drank his milkshake thinking why was he was attracted to the tall brunette.

* * *

In much more quiet place sat Amy and Zach reading in library almost a touching as they sat only inches apart. Amy was blushing behind her book about gems and rocks as she glanced every so often toward to Zach as he read a book about mechanics like computers and the such. She loved how his blonde brows would crunch up when a really confusing mechanic came up. She silently giggled as she returned to her book.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned and saw Zach with his innocent green eyes staring at her with curious eyes. Amy then whispered, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you could join me to a chess match?" asked Zach hesitantly. I mean why would she. She's a stranger to him but yet why did he feel that she would accept his offer.

"Sure. I love chess," accepted Amy as she smiled. She wasn't sure why but with him she felt more free and more open.

"Great. It's in two weeks," said Zach as he mentally was cheering that she accepted. He felt a bit more confident as he was preparing to praise her beauty even if it might embrassess him later on. Though before he could Amy's phone vibrated and she whispered a tell me later and sorry I gotta go.

He saw her rush out though he noticed she dropped something as she rushed. He quickly picked it up to see an ad from a newspaper with a small harp. Underneath the picture a description saying, "Antique Austrian Gilt Silver Jeweled Music Box In The Shape Of A Harp. This is a rarity. This is a gilt silver music box in the shape of a harp. Set in the frame are aventurine jewels and pearls. It has a footed base with figural dolphins and overall a very heavy raised silver rococo design. On the top is a detailed female figure that appears to be Diana The Huntress. It winds and then you pull out one of the floral caps on the base and it plays. To stop it you simply push the same cap in."

"So she's wants this? Hmm," though Zach as he pocketed the ad as he went back to his book not even wondering why he felt such affection toward the bluenette. All he knew was he had been falling for the moment she tripped into him.

* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine Raye was sweeping the leaves as she changed into her miko earlier as Jay was watching her from the steps of the shrine. After around ten minutes or so with complete and utter silence she whipped her head to the blonde and said angrily, "Are you just gonna stay silent?"

"Well I was waiting for you to say something since I figured you would get annoyed if I began talking so I thought you really couldn't blame me if you were the first one to talk," explained Jay calmly.

"What if I kept silent then? Would you finally crack?" asked Raye as she mentally cursing at how Jay had a point she would've got annoyed with him.

"Nah. I'm a patient man," admitted Jay full heartily as he shrugged.

"No one is that patient," said Raye as she rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"You would be surprised at how long I can wait then," teased Jay as he silently chuckled when he caught her rolling her eyes at his proclamation.

It stayed silently a bit more till Raye's phone went off. Jay was pretty sure she said whispered thank God. When she finished talking she leaned her broom against a tree as she turned to him as she said, "You can do whatever you want now. I gotta go somewhere."

Jay watched the raven haired beauty as he sighed. He actually was a patient man and could wait til the end of time if need be for Raye to grow comfortable around him. He wasn't gonna rush her for he knew that the most beautiful things take the most time to be created.

He smiled as he began to descend down the steps wait for the bus as he happily daydreamed of the day Raye would become something he can honestly say she belong to him in terms of love.

* * *

Serena and Darien were having a nice stroll in the park until Serena began to smell smoke from the distance. She followed the smell to see Sailor Incendia has yet again returned but this time she's burning some trees down. Serena quickly called the girls saying meet at the park to battle her yet again.

They quickly transformed into their alter egos as they headed into the flames as they wait until the others came. Sailor Moon yelled, "You should never burn the beautiful creation that Mother Nature has gifted us! In the name of Moon, I'll punish you!"

Incendia turned to Sailor Moon as she laughed and said in a mocking tone, "Oh how I shake in my boots it's _Serenity_ and her _precious _Prince Endymion. Oh how I will ever make it!"

Incendia's mocking laughing then turned into something much more menacing. She then said as she walked around the duo, "So Princess where's your guardians?"

"They're coming," replied Sailor Moon as she glared at the brunette though Tuxedo Mask raised an eyebrow at how Incendia didn't seem to care if they came or not.

"What are you planning?" questioned Tuxedo Mask as he narrowed his eyes toward.

"Oh you're about to find out," replied Incendia coldly as four shadows jumped in the flaming circle to be none other than the Inner Scouts. Incendia smiled as she said, "Perfect timing ladies."

"Enough talk Incendia tell us what your planning!" yelled Jupiter as sparks began to form around her fingers.

"Oh you flatter me Jupiter but I can't take all the credit," said Incendia as she stopped where she standing as a wicked grin began to form. "Ain't that right girls?"

The air thicken as three young women appeared. One was Aeris but the other two were strangers. One had light blue hair in a ponytail as her light ocean blue eyes were staring at them with malice and anger. She wore a similar sailor suit though her main dominant color was blue while her bows were a sea green. The other was the tallest out of the four with her wavy chestnut hair and dark green eyes. She wore a sailor suit that mostly a dirt brown though her bows were a forest green.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Mercury as they seem so dark for girls that were same age as them.

"From the flames of hell, I am Sailor Incendia Guardian of Fire!" announced Incendia as she summoned a whip that resembled as though lava was running through it. She cracked it against a nearby tree and as soon as the whip and tree made contact it combusted.

"From the cracks of the earth, I am Sailor Terra Guardian of the Earth!" announced the other brunette as a brown spear formed in her hands. She slammed the top of the spear into the earth to cause a small canyon between the two groups.

"From the depths of the ocean, I am Sailor Aqua Guardian of Water!" announced the bluenette as a light blue triton formed in her hands. She waved the triton as storm clouds began to form above them though as rain began to fall it still didn't put out the fires.

"And finally, from the harshest tornados and hurricanes, I am Sailor Aeris Guardian of Air!" announced Aeris as harsh winds began to choke them as they saw her wicked smile through her platinum blonde hair as she summoned a white as snow archery bow into her hands.

"And we're the Dark Elements!" they all announced in unison as the flames grew taller, the canyon growing wider, rain hitting harder, and winds growing more harsher.

"We'll stop you!" yelled Sailor Moon through the harsh weather.

"Oh hush Serenity," said Aeris as she began to use the wind around her to choke her.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask as they tried to rush toward her but Terra struck her spear into the ground as a dirt wall began to form between them.

"Not so fast girlies. We're not done yet," tutted Terra as she smiled at their terrified looks as they watched the Elements move closer to Sailor Moon.

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are Princess," taunted Aqua as she looked around for any type of movement.

"We know how much you love your dear Serenity," called out Terra as she made a knowing smile.

Venus began to grow angry at how Sailor Moon was really growing pale from lack of oxygen. She turned to the others as she said, "Move back I'm gonna try something."

They did so as Venus yelled, "Crescent Beam!"

The beam hit right through the dirt wall as it soon collapsed Venus began to run to Sailor Moon before something hit her side. It was Terra's spear as she pushed a now unconscious Venus into the canyon.

"Venus!" yelled everyone as they leaned to try catch her but all failing. Soon a fast figure caught Venus and carried her out of canyon and fire circle.

"Aha!" yelled the Elements as they all stopped what they were doing causing the fire to dim, the earth to reforged, the rain to stop, and the wind to calm. They pointed their weapons expecting their target only to see a man. Tuxedo Mask then rushed to Sailor Moon to make sure she was alright.

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Aeris as she raised her bow and arrow toward the man.

The man stood up to show his cold serious grey eyes and silver hair. He was in a grey uniform with a high collar with a darker shade of grey lining, black boots, and white silk flowing cape. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Inner Scouts gasp in shock.

"Kunzite!" they shouted completely shocked some more than others.

"Kurtis," whispered Venus as she woke up seeing him.

"I'm Kunzite. The Knight of Purity and Affection," Kunzite announced as a white energy boomerang formed in his hand as he threw at the Elements as they dodged they teleported back to base.

Kunzite turned to Venus and knelt down as Venus sat up and saw complete recognition in his eyes. She smiled as she breathed out, "You're alive."

"Yeah. Miss me Venus," teased Kunzite as he held out a hand for her as she took it and stood up along with him.

"That's what you wanted to tell me back at the café," whispered Venus as tears of joy began to well up in her blue eyes.

"Yeah. I remember how you act when you're upset over something," whispered Kunzite to her.

Venus couldn't hold it back anymore as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let the tears flow as she kept saying 'I missed you' while he replied 'I know'. No one dared to wish to interrupt the moment though not to far from hiding in the shadows of the trees a figure smiled as they disappeared soon after.

* * *

A.N: Again sorry about the super long wait! I'll try to update more frequently. Did you guys enjoy the Venus and Kunzite reunion. And yeah Kunzite is the only one who remembers that will be explained next chapter. Anyway Review, Fav, Follow. Also to have a better image of the harp Amy wants here's the link item/458334-A-923/Antique-Austrian-Gilt-Silver-Jeweled-Music

Here are more ages:

Sailor Terra and Sailor Aqua : 18

Jay: 22

Zach: 20

Nick: 23

Kurt: 29


	5. Can You Handle the Heat?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just own my OCs**

**Author's Note: Enjoy Chapter 5: Can You Handle the Heat?**

_**Enjoy my Moonies!**_

* * *

After the harsh battle with the Elements and the shocking rescue from Kunzite, along with a reunion with Venus and Kunzite. Our heroes return back to apartment with a head full of questions.

Kurtis drinks his coffee as eight pair of eyes watch him waiting for a response or at least answer why he's alive. Kurtis sees the stares and sighs as he put his cup down and clapped his hands, ready for it, as he said, "Alright ask away."

"How are you alive?" asked Mina wanting that answer more than anything as for the last four years she thought he was dead.

A lump forms in his throat as he swallowed it down and turned away from the innocent blue eyes that were being crystallized with tears Kurtis answered guilty, "I was always alive. I know you fought with my evil persona while you battled Beryl four years ago but that wasn't _me._ I was in America with my family way before that fight. I was happy. Until I met that cat."

"Cat?" asked Serena confused the cats that she, all of them, knew had that power was with them right now so who was this cat.

Kurtis turned back to them as he nodded then called out with a cracking voice, "Gaia you can come out now."

The brown cat descended from the stairs of the penthouse with such poise and grace that it looked like she had royal blood running through with years of she finally came down and sat in front of Kurtis she said, "It's true Lady Serenity. I awakened Kunzite when I finally knew that his powers returned from that battle. Oddly enough they just met with the last Generals prior to meeting me."

"I still don't remember you from Silver Millennium," admitted Serena as she thought hard about a brown cat but her only result was a growing headache.

"Understandable Lady Serenity. I spent most of my time with Queen Calyce, your mother Prince Endymion," answered Gaia which caused not only Darien but everyone else to gasp in shock.

"Luna. Artemis. Is what she saying true?" asked Raye thinking what else have they been holding out on.

"I don't remember actually but I _do, _however, remember a couple others following Serenity but definitely not the Queen of Earth," said Luna as red glared at forest green.

"Same with me," answered Artemis as a tingling feeling at the back of his head nagged at him.

"Well I _was _the better advisor than you were _Luuuuna_," replied Gaia as she dragged out her name as she smiled smugly.

Then something clicked inside Luna. That smile. She knew that smile. Luna then hissed, "You! You were that snobbish cat that would always brag about how perfect she was!"

Artemis then blinked as he remembered said cat too. He nervously replied, "Ah Gaia now I remember you. You and Luna had a rivalry about who was Queen Serenity's better advisor till her majesty sent you to Earth for some reason."

"Ah yes. My _special _mission," replied Gaia as she looked up at the stairs.

Before anyone could question Gaia Kurtis cleared his throat to switch the attention. They turned back to him realizing their questions still weren't answered.

"Oh right sorry Kurtis for my behavior," apologized Luna as she gave one last glare to Gaia.

"Wait a minute. Kurtis if you're alive does that mean the others are actually…," asked Amy before dying off scared at his answer.

"Yes the others are Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite," answered Kurtis knowing one of them was going to ask.

"Wait do they know who they are?" asked Lita wondering if so why they didn't come.

"I'll answer that," said Gaia as all eyes were on her. Suddenly a flash of sadness appeared but soon disappeared. "I'm sorry but no. I only gave Kunzite his memories. He requested I do so."

"I didn't want them to feel as though a part of them was missing. I wanted them to be happy even if I...I didn't," added Kurtis as he saw a picture of the him and Rose with the other Generals smiling in front of Tokyo Tower.

"But that doesn't matter now an enemy has arrived and according to what I heard they work for Beryl so now we have to awaken them," said Gaia monotonously as in honestly she didn't care if they weren't happy with their old memories as long her _special _mission was complete.

"No!" yelled everyone before Gaia could leave.

"You can't do that!" yelled Serena as others soon followed her protest.

"It should be there choice!"

"You can't force them!"

"Don't give them pain!"

"Let them choose to fight!"

"There _my _generals and I say don't!"

Gaia looked at their determined faces and sighed as she turned to Kurtis and said, "Fine. I won't but remember they will need to fight. This enemy isn't something to trifle with so proceed with caution."

Thus with that the brown cat returned upstairs as everyone wondered what her warning was about. Was it the Element's strength? Beryl's revival? Or something more?

Kurtis looked at clock and sighed as he said, "It's late you guys should return home. Tomorrow we'll discuss more on the subject."

Everyone began walking but Mina stayed a bit longer. Kurtis saw this as he said, "Mina. I hope you understand that you can't stay in the General's' eyes I just met you it would suspicious if you spent the night."

"Please, can't I stay a little longer," begged Mina tears already forming, not wanting to leave his side anytime soon.

Kurtis sighed about to decline till he saw her tears forming. He closed his eyes mentally scolding his will to not hurt her intentionally and unintentionally. He let out a breath before he said, "Fine you can stay."

Mina smiled brightly though before she could thank him Kurtis cut her off by saying, "But you gotta leave before anyone wakes up."

"I will! I promise! Thank you Kurtis!" thanked Mina as she hugged him in gratitude. Kurtis smiled softly at her happiness. He hasn't seen that in a _long _time.

Mina pulled back then blue met with grey. They felt their breaths pepper against their skins as they closed their eyes and closed the gap between their lips. Mina's tears finally let out but not like earlier where they came from relief. Or during the talk where they came from sadness. No, these came from pure bliss and love that her soul mate had finally returned.

* * *

The next morning Kurtis woke up with Mina in his arms. He sighed at the pure bliss of the moment. Ever since he gained his memories he yearned for the moment she would return to him. Well looks like he got more then he wanted.

He then listened for any movements in the apartment. Nothing. He nudged Mina to wake her up. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She smiled at Kurtis as she pecked him on the cheek. "I'm glad you woke nobody's up yet so get dressed before your guard cat comes."

Mina giggled as she went to get dressed as he threw on a grey tank top that clung to his abs which he knew Mina saw before walking out to the kitchen. He began to make coffee till he heard a cough. He looked down to see Gaia staring at him with disapproval.

"What?" asked Kurtis harshly not wanting to deal with her lectures this early in the morning.

"I just think that if you can do _that_ at the beginning of an enemy's battle, I just wonder if you're that quick to get the other General's memories," said Gaia in a censorious tone.

"You don't get to judge me. You were the one that made us refuse to help in the other battles prior to this. I wonder why you're suddenly so concerned about this one," retorted Kurtis as he glared at the cat.

Mina walked in as she quickly gave him a kiss before rushing out before Artemis would find out she stayed overnight. Kurtis made his coffee and read the newspaper as he waited for guys to wake up so he could ask what they wanted for breakfast as he waited he flashes back to when he met Gaia.

* * *

A nineteen year Kurtis walks through the streets of New York as he walked back to his apartment. He sighs in frustration Jay and Nick have been following Rose at school and it's creeping him out. He goes through the alley before he hears a meow. He looks to see a brown cat staring at him from one the wooden fences.

"Uh hey there kitty," said Kurtis as he looked through his peripheral vision trying to see if this was some trick. He looked at the cat closer to see it had a crescent moon bald spot. He raised an eyebrow but soon continued to walk. As he walked he still had a sneaking suspicion that someone was following him. He turned but only saw the cat. He then quickly dashed off to his apartment as he saw an eight year old Rose waiting along with a ten year old Zach.

"There he is," said Rose as she held onto Zach's hand.

"Hey! What took you so long tortue!" yelled Zach as some of his native French slipped in with his English.

"Zach you're speaking French again," scolded Rose as she tried to make break his habit of speaking French while they were in New York.

"Sorry Rose. I can't help it sometimes," apologized Zach as he noticed the cat behind Kurtis. "Kurt why is there a cat behind you?"

Kurt turned around and made an annoyed noise as he yelled, "Get out of here already!"

Rose then rushed to the cat and picked her up and made puppy eyes as she begged, "Come on Kurt can we keep her!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he said, "No Rose. We won't keep a stray."

Zach who tried to ignore there debate suddenly stood up straight as he said in a harsh, "Then what am I?"

Kurtis then closed his eyes as he silently cursed realizing that Zach was called a stray when his family died along with his and Rose's dads. Kurtis looked at him and said, "Zach you aren't a stray. You know that."

Zach suddenly went over to Rose as he took a closer at the cat as he then grabbed her and showed it to Kurtis asking him, "Really? Then tell me doesn't this cat remind you of anyone?"

Kurtis looked at the cat with a side eye and already saw two resemblance. Her fur was almost the same shade of brown like Rose's hair and the eyes they resembled Zach's green eyes though unlike a sea green her eyes were more forest green. He refused to let them win so he said sharply, "No. Not at all."

Zach just shook his head in disappointment then a woman came to his vision. She was around her late thirties. She had wavy blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a white cardigan over her pale yellow knit sweater, jeans, and brown boots. Most people when they first moved thought she was his mother oh how wrong they were. Thus reality hit hard on him when Rose had to burst his feeling of a family.

"Mrs. Oshiro!" Rose called out as she carried the cat to the woman. The woman kneeled down as to hug the brunette. Yep, the woman was Kurtis' mother. The kind angel that took in Rose and Zach when they needed a family.

"Rose what do you have here? Also you know you can call me Kumiko," said the woman as looked at the cat with curiosity.

"A cat followed Kurt home! Can we keep her!" asked Rose excitedly.

Kumiko looked up to see Kurtis shaking his head while Zach looked off in the distance. She knew Zach is having the hardest time accepting her as a foster mother since his family died recently, then they moved. She hoped maybe a cat would bring them together. Kumiko looked back down and saw Rose's hopeful eyes. She then answered, "We'll keep her but _all _of you need to take care of her."

Kurtis sighed in annoyance as him and Zach walked to the apartment to the elevator. Kumiko carried the cat and held Rose's hand praying to God that this cat was a good idea. When they arrived in their home Rose walked off to the terrace to water the plants, Zach stalked off to the kitchen to go eat, and Kurtis walked in the bedroom and slammed the door. Kumiko cringed as she looked for food for the cat.

Kurtis dropped his bag as he went to his desk and looked through his papers. He really hates his mom sometimes. She was so weak when it came to Rose and kids. With only him and his mom working two kids, a young adult, and a parent now with an addition of a cat their lives were going to have an even harder time.

He heard a cough, it sounded a feminine, so he assumed it was his mother. He turned thinking she going to lecture him yet again. He then said, "Mom, you know why I said we shouldn't take in the cat."

"Well thank you for honesty Kunzite but that's not what I'm here for," said the voice. Kurtis looked down to see the brown cat. His eyes widen at the cat's speech.

"You...you just talked!" screamed Kurtis totally ignoring that the cat called him Kunzite.

"Oh right you Terrans aren't used to it. Well Kunzite my name is Gaia and the Earth needs your protection," said Gaia totally ignoring Kurtis' panicked look and sharp breaths.

"You actually talking to me," said Kurtis as he stared at the cat pacing the room as she looked at the room with a judgemental with a hint of disgust.

Gaia rolled her as she said annoyed, "Dear Selene, my mission is complicated. Look I don't have time _or _the patience to deal with you, Kunzite! Just listen to me! Your mission is to find your Prince Endymion! So shut up and take this like a man!"

Gaia stared into Kurtis' eyes as her crescent moon shined to her forehead. Kurtis' eyes rolled back as memories filled his head.

_Three boys in some form of ancient training uniform as they fought with swords. Two blondes but at different ages and a brunette. Then a beautiful woman and handsome man came with a young boy with ebony hair stood nearby. He felt a sense of familiarity, love, and pride. _

_Another memory appeared he was watching the ebony haired boy by a fountain with a young girl with long blonde hair. He felt an urge of authority though that soon disappeared as he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned to see a beautiful blonde woman. That authority then changed to overwhelming love. _

_They kissed after a huge event though major of it was too blurry to see what was happening. Though that feeling of love and familiarity came back. Though he was sure he heard a name._

_Suddenly pain washed over him as blood covered him as he saw that beautiful blonde die in front of him. He did it. He killed her. He was sure of it. An image of a redheaded queen appeared in his mind as he died away._

_Names went through his head as these images came. Odd names he has never heard of before. Queen Calyce….King Aethlius….Jadeite….Nephrite….Zoisite….Princess Serenity….Prince Endymion….Sailor Venus….Minako….Beryl…..His name was…...was….was Kunzite._

Kurtis gasped as he jerked up seeing Gaia stare at him with a bored expression. "What….what the hell was that!"

"Your real memories from the Silver Millennium, General Kunzite," answered Gaia as her tail waved back and forth.

"Why did you give them Gaia! There's no enemy!" yelled Kurtis as his emotions were going haywire.

"Maybe not now but soon so better safe than sorry Kunzite so get Zoisite so I can give him too then we'll find Jadeite and Nephrite," said Gaia about to walk about before Kurtis rushed to block her.

"No! I'm the leader so I say no!" demanded Kurtis. Gaia rolled his eyes about to go right past him but Kurtis grabbed her and looked in her eyes. "No Gaia. Zach...Zoisite is only ten we haven't even found the others yet so no. We can handle anything until they're older."

Gaia sighed but nodded. She jumped out of his mumbled how it's on his ass. She left him alone to process anything. Kurtis rubbed his face calming his emotions and nerves. He now knows he is no longer Kurtis Oshiro but now also Kunzite.

* * *

Kurtis grins grimly thinking back how he now that an enemy has come he has to ruin their happiness. He heard footsteps and see Rose dressed nicer than usual. She wore a light green dress that showed some cleavage though she had a forest green cardigan and lime green high tops. He raised a brow as he asked, "Uh Rose why are you dressed like that? When you have work?"

"Oh uh um I'm meeting a friend at the arcade so see ya later. Tell the guys I'll be back later and I love them," said Rose as she left the room. Kurtis wondered something through all the years but wondered what if Rose found out their identity.

* * *

Rose walked to the crosswalk and saw Serena. She smiled as she yelled, "Serena!"

Serena turned and waved as Rose caught up to her. They hugged as they walked to the arcade. Serena noticed Rose was dressed nicer and asked, "Who's the guy?"

Rose's eyes widen in surprise as her cheeks changed to a tint of pink. She pushed back some of her hair as she said, "Okay maybe there is. You'll actually meet him at Crown's."

"Oooo is he cute?" asked Serena as her smile grew thinking Rose deserved some love.

"Yeah he is but aren't you girls already taken?" answered Rose thinking since Serena and Darien were together the other girls are taken as well.

Serena looked back at Rose's apartment thinking Kurtis and Mina were going to be couple soon though she answered, "Uh no all of them are single. I hope they find happiness soon."

"I'm sure they will. I believe happiness and hope can be given to anyone at anytime. Even people who don't deserve it like this one time when I was in high school I knew this girl named Malia. She _hated _me for some reason I never figured it out. One day I found her in bathroom before graduation crying and I comforted her she then asked why I helped her. I told her people will mistakes they regret but that doesn't mean people are destined to have a bad life," explained Rose as she smiled at the memory.

Serena looked up thinking about all villains that she had faced that refused her offer of changing like Beryl. Chills were sent up her spine remembering that Beryl is the latest enemy so if she was bad the last time how bad was she going to be now.

Rose caught the shudder and asked, "Serena? Are you okay?"

Serena smiled nervously as she said, "Yeah. I'm just nervous to meet this friend."

Rose nodded thinking that was a logical reason. As they entered Crown's Rose walked to the backroom to grab her apron. Serena then saw the girls and sat next to them noticing Mina was smiling dumbly as she stared off in the distance.

"She's been like this all morning," said Artemis as he waved a paw in front of Mina trying to breaking the daze. He sighed in defeat as he added, "She was up before I was this morning."

"Mina!" shouted Serena which finally broke Mina's daze. Mina blinked confused to the amount time passed.

"Oh sorry Serena. What's up?" asked Mina as she shifted her eyes wondering what happened in her daze.

"Well other than the fact she finally broke you out of your daze. Not much," answered Raye. "What's up with _you _should be our question."

"I just had a _really _nice night," answered Mina which caused Serena, Lita, Luna to gasp, Amy to choke on her drink, Raye's eyes to bulge out, Artemis to faint.

"You didn't!" said the girls in unison shocked that Mina did the deed with a guy she met in less than a day.

"I couldn't help myself and it's not like I didn't use protection," said Mina as she rolled her eyes thinking they were overthinking the situation. "Plus I'm pretty sure Serena is guilty to that too."

They just shook their heads thinking to drop the subject. Suddenly the door to Crown's opened with a young man, at most 20, looking around. He had bright red hair combed nicely and violet eyes. He wore a white shirt under his violet jacket, jeans, and white sneakers. He also came with a tabby cat with blue eyes. He looked around til Rose came barreling through hugging him tightly.

"Cyrus! You came!" greeted Rose as she dragged him to the table with Serena and the girls. Rose then said, "Girls this is my friend Cyrus Sanderson and his cat Apollo."

"Hello there," said Cyrus nervously as he made a charming smile.

"Cy, this is Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. Along with their cats Artemis and Luna," said Rose as she pushed down Cyrus to sit as she went back to work.

Cyrus rubbed the back of neck nervously as he looked at each girl as Apollo tried to stay away from Luna and Artemis. They all stayed silent till Mina said, "So Cyrus why did you name your cat Apollo?"

"Oh funny story I met Apollo when I was sixteen and she-," said Cyrus before Lita interrupted him.

"She? Isn't Apollo the Sun _God_?" asked Lita.

"Well one of you named your cat Artemis when Artemis is the Moon _Goddess_," retorted Cyrus as he watched Artemis lower his head in embarrassment. "Anyway, she found me. I was walking home when suddenly this cat jumped on me. It was Apollo so I took her home and adopted her."

The door to Crown's opened again but this time Darien and Kurtis came. They saw the girls but wondered who the new guy is. Darien sat next Serena as Kurtis sat next to him as the glare from Artemis was anything but apparent. Darien then asked, "Who are you?"

Cyrus blinked in confusion before he answered, "Oh uh my name's Cyrus Sanderson. Nice to meet you guys are…."

"Darien Shields. Pleasure," said Darien as he held out his hand.

"And Kurtis Oshiro," said Kurtis as he also held out a hand. Cyrus shook both hands firmly but as he did a flash of a palace appeared in their minds. Cyrus quickly withdrew as he awkwardly looked around the arcade.

"So Cyrus how come I haven't seen you with Rose before?" asked Kurtis wondering if this could be an enemy.

"Well I usually work at the animal shelter so sometimes I'm still busy with work to be formally introduced," explained Cyrus as he glanced towards the backroom hoping Rose would come out soon.

Kurtis nodded then felt a message go through his head that sounded an awful lot like Mina as it said, "_Hmm Cyrus is really jittery. Wonder why?"_

"_I wonder as well," _thought Kurtis hoping Mina would get the message as well. When she jumped in surprise and looked at him he nodded in confirmation.

"Cyrus how about you tell us Apollo's name origin?" asked Mina trying to make Cyrus spill something he was hiding but what exactly? The girls stared at her wondering what was Mina and Kurtis doing.

"It just came to me," said Cyrus as he glanced to the backroom again.

"Really? Apollo isn't really a common name so are you _sure_ you didn't have another reason?" asked Darien picking up on Kurtis and Mina's plan.

Before Cyrus could answer Rose came back out. She skipped towards them and asked, "How are things going Cy?"

"Uh good. Good. Um Rose I just remembered I would have lunch with my mom so sorry I gotta go," said Cyrus as he quickly hugged Rose before dashing to the door with Apollo.

Rose frowned a bit till she saw Kurtis she then said angered and annoyed, "Kurt! What did you say to him!"

"I just asked why he named his cat Apollo," said Kurtis as he shrugged.

"Kurt," drawn out Rose as she narrowed her eyes. "Did you give me him the "Glare"?"

"The "Glare"?" asked Amy not quite understanding what just had happened.

"It's a glare that Kurt, Zach, Nick, and Jay give to people which often scare people away…..mostly guys," answered Rose as she glared at Kurt before returning to work.

"Is that true?" asked Lita as she didn't believe that Kurtis would do that.

"Sometimes we didn't know we did it. Anyway let's figure out how to awaken the other Generals," said Kurtis as they began to discuss the battle plan.

* * *

Cyrus sighed as Apollo stared at him with a worried expression. Apollo then said, "How you doing Cy?"

"I hoped _she _was with them," sighed Cyrus as they walked to the more country side of Juuban. Apollo looked at her charge with sadden eyes. He always hoped he would meet his Soulmate though that hoped died many years ago.

"Cyrus, I know you want to see her but you tried so long ago. She's gone…..I'm sorry," said Apollo as she nuzzled his face.

"It's fine Apollo. Now how are we going help them. I'm assuming they don't trust me at the moment," said Cyrus which caused Apollo to giggle.

"Oh I wonder why Mr. Oh, um, uh," teased Apollo as she smiled as Cyrus smiled as well.

"Oh shut up at least _I_ talked," retorted Cyrus as he nudged her with his shoulder.

"You had no reason not to. I, however, can't because if I did your cover would've been blown from the start," threw back Apollo as they laughed.

As their laughing died down Cyrus asked, "What about you Apollo you okay?"

"Of course sure it hurt that Artemis didn't recognize me but hey he was meant not to," said Apollo as she shrugged.

"How about once we get home we talk about Operation Awakening for the Generals and Princess," suggested Cyrus as he looked through his pockets for his keys as they reached a brown two-story house with a lawn.

"How do you know the Generals aren't awakened?" asked Apollo as she jumped down from his shoulder.

"Cause if they were they would've joined Kunz-Kurtis to Crown's which would mean extra glares," answered Cyrus as he opened the door and walked in with Apollo as they waited for the next plan of action.

* * *

In the North Pole a frozen over ruined castle stood. The castle's pillars were cracked and looked ready to fall if it wasn't for the ice holding it together. A crack was heard in one of rooms. Unlike the exterior of the castle the room was well kept so the cracks in the wall was hardly noticed.

In the middle of the room Incendia was cracking her whip against a rock training dummy which left scorch marks. She grinded her teeth as she grabbed a nearby sword. She swiped the air as it left the smell of metal in the air. She pushed back her hair as her midnight blue stared at the dummy. She stared with intent of killing it. She swung at it as it sliced. She put back the sword as she grabbed her throwing knives. She aimed it at a dartboard she had. She readied to throw it til….

"Incendia! Queen Beryl wishes to speak to you!" yells Aqua as Incendia threw the knife at Aqua nearly hitting her head. Aqua looked at the knife with a bored expression before continuing jokingly, "Well don't kill the messenger."

Incendia threw her an annoyed look as she said, "Don't joke with me."

"I wasn't going to. Anyway Queen Beryl does wish to speak to you for your newest mission," said Aqua as she threw the knife at the dartboard.

"Why it's Terra's turn to go out to search?" asked Incendia as she threw another knife.

"Yes about that uh Queen Beryl thinks you should go as well better the chances of finding her or the crystal," said Aqua as she slowly backed out of door knowing Incendia was going to blow.

"WHAT!" yelled Incendia as she conjured a fireball and threw it at the dummy watching it burn slowly.

"That's why she wishes to speak to you. BYE!" screamed Aqua as she ran two rooms from Incendia's before Incendia decided to make her the new practice dummy.

Incendia breathed in the ash filled cold air as she walked to the throne room. The throne room was in ruins though the throne was still intact. There on throne sat Queen Beryl with Takehiko standing near her. Incendia bowed as she said holding her anger in, "You summoned me."

"Yes. As you know I already sent Terra to do her search but I decided that the more people I send out the quicker we can get to our goal so I need you to go out again," requested Beryl as she tapped her long nail against her throne.

Incendia bit her cheek from disobeying as she nodded and walked to her room so she change into her civilian form. She shoved the clothes around when she heard a knock. She then said, "Come in."

Aqua and Aeris came in as they stepped into the ashes of the dummy. Aqua nervously asked, "So how did it go?"

"Hmm let's see….I'm getting one of civilian outfits and have to make sure I don't bump into any the Scouts since last time I _thought_ I could get rid of Mars. What do you think!" yelled Amber as she glared daggers towards the bluenette.

"Don't get mad at us we were just asking," said Aeris as she looked at the room. She noticed some scorch marks on the walls though some were pyrography music notes. She shook her head. Her and the Elements still retained some of their past traits and interests even their civilian first names were real. However that's as far they remembered their present lives. Their first name. Beryl wasn't merciful enough to make them know their last names thinking we would go rogue.

"Well unless you need something leave," said Incendia as she grabbed a white shirt, red leather jacket, jeans, and brown knee high boots.

Aeris looked at the attire and asked, "You're going out in that?"

Incendia gave her a look that shouted 'shut-the-hell-up'. Aeris put her hands up as she walked three rooms away from Incendia. Aqua soon followed as she walked passed the rooms to a different room altogether. Incendia de-transformed as she now wore a tank top and sweatpants.

She changed into the clothes but suddenly had the urge to hide one of her knives in her boot. She sighed as she teleported to a sunset lit Juuban in a fire cyclone. She appeared in a dark alley she peeped out as she saw Crown's. She walked to the building though froze when she saw Raye.

"Shit," thought Incendia as she snuck through arcade and sat in a secluded booth. She sighed as she looked through the menu to try blend in.

Rose saw the brunette as she grabbed a notepad as she asked, "So what would like?"

Incendia jumped as she looked up to see a girl around eighteen with long brown hair that reminded her of Sailor Moon's hairstyle and had ocean blue eyes. Incendia raised an eyebrow as the girl smiled at her as she waited. Incendia responded, "I don't know what would you suggest?"

"Hmm well it maybe a little warm but how about hot chocolate?" suggested Rose as she looked at the clock to see it was almost her quitting time. Incendia then nodded at the suggestion as she looked at the group of heroes feeling a sudden jolt of doubt and disbelief. She shook it off thinking that it was nothing.

Incendia looked at the side condiments on the side as she rubbed on one of the lids. She saw the stain and licked it and tasted a spicy and bitter taste though it had a hint of sweetness. Suddenly Rose brought two styrofoam cups of hot chocolate as she sat across from Incendia.

Rose then grabbed the container that Incendia tried and sprinkled it on both cups. Incendia grabbed the cup and drank it. She licked her lips as she asked, "What was that you put in this?"

"Cinnamon," answered Rose as she licked the whip cream as she drank her cocoa.

"It's good," replied Incendia as she continued to drink the cocoa. Suddenly the radio in the arcade went off. She jumped at the song.

"Don't worry this is a good song. _Fight Song _by Rachel Platten. Thought everyone would know this song," said Rose as she sipped cocoa. Rose hummed the song not noticing a distance look in Incendia's eyes.

_I might only have one match. But I can make an explosion. __And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

Incendia felt a nagging feeling in her head but ignored it until she felt something hot and gasp. She broke her gaze till she saw Rose stare at her hand. She looked down to see she crushed the styrofoam cup causing the contents to spill.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose concerned.

"Um yeah. I gotta go," said Incendia as heat began to form in her hands. She rushed out of the arcade as embers began to burning at her fingertips.

Rose soon followed her. Finding her by a neighboring store. Incendia grasped her leather jacket tightly as she held her head. Images flew through her head. Rose then asked, "Okay now I'm concerned. What's wrong?"

"Why would you care? You don't even know me!" snapped Incendia as her breath grew hollow.

"You're right. I don't. But I want to. How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Rose Hara," said Rose.

Incendia stayed silent as she then said, "Amber. Just Amber."

"Well Amber how about you tell me about yourself?" asked Rose as she leaned by Incendia.

Incendia thought about but it and couldn't place it. The images she got in head was a little brunette girl in a place filled with children. The images changed as the brunette grew older as the placed grew more empty. She answered with more sorrow than she intended as she said, "I don't know much."

"Ah. Amnesia. I get it now. The song probably sent a subliminal message to your brain causing this reaction," said Rose as she blushed soon after. "Sorry."

"What for?" asked Incendia as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm trying to become a nurse so I always say an over complicated explanation on things," said Rose as she giggled. "What do you wanna be?"

Incendia wanted to say 'Kill the Sailor Scouts' but she answered, "I want to be someone who protects or brings justice."

"Hmm well that could be anything. A cop, firefighter, doctor, bailbondsman, um hmm maybe a sheriff if you're in Nottingham," giggled Rose at the joke.

Incendia smiled at the joke as she joked, "Or maybe I can be a Princess Charming and wake up princes and save, I don't know, bachelors in distress."

The two girls laughed. Rose then joked, "Well aren't you your own knight in shining armor."

Incendia felt warm in her chest till it stopped cold as she said, "A knight usually doesn't feel like they don't belong in the place they live at."

Incendia wasn't sure where that thought came from when she thought about the Dark Kingdom. Rose then chuckled catching Incendia off guard, "Then maybe you're a Lost Girl looking for a home."

"Lost Girl?" asked Incendia.

"It's like a Lost Boy from _Peter Pan_. Despite living in a place you've always known you still don't feel at home," answered Rose as she noticed a conflicted look from Incendia. "If want some advice that I learned is that home isn't a place it's feeling deep down where you feel an overwhelming amount of love even if you don't think you deserve it."

"How do you know what that feels like?" asked Incendia. Rose turned to her with melancholy filling her eyes.

"Cause even though I live with such an amazing group of guys that I would willing call my brothers I haven't felt at home yet. I only felt it for a little while once in New York," answered Rose as she cherished that memory forever.

"How do you...how do you with the reality of that?" asked Incendia with a timid voice.

"Hehe you just do. Just survive through till you find it. That's what I'm doing," answered Rose as tears began to form in her eyes though she swallowed it down.

Incendia felt a huge shock go through her brain saying, 'Do your mission'. Incendia then said quickly, "I have to do something. Bye."

Rose then yelled as Incendia briskly walked, "See you later Amber!"

* * *

Incendia walks away from her new fri- no she refuses to use that word. Acquaintance. That's a good word. For now anyway. She completely forgot about her mission while spending time with Rose.

Incendia looks at the sun to see it was setting already. She didn't have much time. Well if she couldn't get the crystal or the Princess she needed to settle with energy. She saw a music store. Not very original but it'll do.

She entered in and walked over to the manager. The manager soon said, "Can I help you?"

"Actually yes you can by closing up shop _now_," said Incendia as her midnight blue eyes glowed red. The manager's eyes glowed the same as she walked over to the front door and locked it from the outside.

"Hey what's the big idea?!"

Incendia waved her hand as everyone in the shop soon fell down falling into unconsciousness. She then formed a blue fireball as it began to suck up energy of the patrons making the flames grow larger.

* * *

A little after the sun went down Serena and Darien walked in the park as they thought about the most recent events with Beryl, the Elements, and Generals. Serena then asked, "Darien. I never asked how do you feel about the Generals being alive?"

Darien stayed silent wondering if he should tell about the stones he had when Beryl gave it to him those years ago. He answered, "I actually feel weird about it. I mean I'm glad they're alive but it's upsetting how we have to fight when we could've had a peaceful life."

"We still have that chance. Don't worry," said Serena as she cuddled with his arm. Darien then decided tomorrow he will show the stones of the Generals to Serena.

Ruining the quiet moment Serena's communicator went off. Serena answered as Luna yelled, "Serena! Transform! Incendia is in the Music Store stealing energy!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

* * *

Back at the Music Shop, Incendia collected as much energy as she could before she sent it back to base. Incendia then murmured, "Hopefully Beryl won't have my head."

"Stop right there!" yelled a passionate voice.

"Who do you think you are?" yelled a quiet but determined voice.

"Taking energy from innocent people!" yelled a courageous voice.

"We'll stop you!" yelled a bold voice.

"For we are the Sailor Scouts!" yelled Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus as they readied for the fight.

Incendia rolled her eyes as she asked in a bored voice, "Oh great where's your princess, Scouts?"

"She's coming!" yelled Mars as doubt began to fill her mind.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Incendia as she formed a fireball in her hand. She blank face soon turned to a malicious grin as she threw it.

"Shabon Spray!" yelled Mercury as bubbles put out the fire and filled the room with mist.

"Please Mercury I don't wish to play these childish games," said Incendia as she waved her hand and the mist began to clear.

Suddenly with a burst of energy Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Kunzite finally arrived.

"Finally Meatball Head!" yelled Mars annoyed.

"Oh there you are Serenity and Endymion. Oh you too General Kunzite. Wondering when you three were coming," said Incendia as she summoned her whip. She smiled wickedly as she cracked it against the walls causing flames to erupt.

"What are doing! You'll burn everyone!" yelled Kunzite as she covered his mouth.

"Maybe you but I can handle the heat just fine," said Incendia as the fire didn't even go near her.

"Everyone! Cough, get everybody out!" yelled Sailor Moon as she coughed through the debris.

The Scouts began to grab the civilians out the store. Though as Venus and Kunzite grabbed the last body something tied around Venus' foot and dragged through the flames.

"Venus!" yelled Kunzite as he passed the body to Tuxedo Mask before rushing through the fire trying to find her.

"Kunzite!" yelled Venus before she began to cough.

Kunzite looked through the flames as he covered his mouth. He peered around looking around for his love. He yelled her muffled name hoping she can hear him. He couldn't see anything before he began to get lightheaded. He finally saw the blonde hair as he spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Venus."

He soon fell unconscious soon the flames died down to just scorch marks stained the floor. With a wicked smile Incendia dropped the unconscious Scout by her lover. Incendia then whispered, "Don't worry Venus I'll let you at least die by your lover."

Incendia summoned a fireball before something bright as the sun blinded her. Incendia yelled in frustration as she soon left from the intensity of the light. A figure in a white leather vest with black leather pants and black boots appeared. He picked up the unconscious fighters as he found the other Guardians.

"We have to get them out!" yelled a concerned Sailor Moon.

"No need," said a suave voice coming from the figure. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask turned to see the figure seeing he also wore a white elf hat with a golden feather adorned on his fiery red hair and a white mask covering his eyes.

"Venus! Kunzite!" yelled the Scouts as they rushed to the two as they waited for them to breath. Soon they gasped for air as they coughed out the smoke.

"Who saved us?" asked Kunzite as they pointed to the man. Kunzite gasped for air. "Thank you."

The figure then said modestly, "It was no trouble General Kunzite all in the day's work for the-."

"Sun Knight!" cried a voice rushing towards them. A blur of orange soon jumped on the Sun Knight thus knocking him down. It was a cat.

"Sun Knight! Oh thank Selene you're alright! I woke up! And you weren't there! And I smelled smoke! I thought you were a goner!" wailed the cat as tears fell from her blue eyes.

The serious expression from the Sun Knight son turned to a pitiful look as he comforted the rueful cat. His tone changed from the suave voice turned into a more fatherly tone as he said, "Ah Apollo don't cry. Shh I'm right here. I won't leave you."

The cat sniffled as the Scouts, Tuxedo Masks, and Kunzite looked at the scene. Though the huge shock was when the cat tackled him the mask fell off showing off the same violet eyes from earlier.

"Cyrus?" asked Venus shocked.

Sun Knight and Apollo soon froze as they realized what happened. Sun Knight swore as he smiled sheepishly, "Hi. I'm assuming I have a lot to explain."

* * *

A.N: Again sorry about the super long wait! Did any of you enjoy the Kurtis flashback? How do you guys like Cyrus/Sun Knight and Apollo. Can any of you guess what their connection is to the Scouts? Though Apollo is easy. Anyway Review, Fav, Follow.

Here are more ages:

Cyrus: 20


End file.
